Surface roughness is an important attribute of orthopedic implants that are intended for cementless fixation to bone. High surface roughness can correspond to elevated friction against bone and general stability upon initial implantation, both of which are conducive to long-term stability via bone and tissue ingrowth. Physical or chemical etching techniques are effective for endowing porous constructs with textured surface profiles, but a need exists for additional methods for imparting surface roughness.